Regrets
by rattan
Summary: Indie didn't realise what he had lost until it was right in front of him. Standing hand in hand with Intern 2. Scene/Intern 2, Scene/Indie


_(AN) I may or may not continue this, depending on reception. It was just a quick idea, and its based in Season 3 of Mymusic_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Indie wasn't one to engage in sentiment at the workplace. He found that workplace relationships only provided distraction, and there was no part in him that wanted to repeat the ordeal he had endured with Loco-Uno. Besides, all of his coworkers were disturbingly mainstream, and he wouldn't dare to associate with any of them in any way that was even platonic.

So, when he had witnessed the destruction of Scene's relationship with Straightedge, he was secretly pleased. Because of the reasons stated in the earlier paragraph, of course. He wanted happiness for Scene, but her work ethic had dropped significantly with him as her desk partner. And if he didn't have his free-slave labor, the company wouldn't be able to turn a profit.

So he made it his immediate priority to hire back Intern Two. Who was most certainly the bane of his existence, but also crucial to the company. Intern Two had refused to join back unless he was being paid, and Indie had reluctantly complied. Minimum wage, but pay, nonetheless. Even he was shocked, however, that Intern 2 had eagerly accepted his proposal. Which had of course resulted in Indie promptly telling him to shut up. Intern 2 could work for him, he could even be a paid employee, but by no means was he to be happy.

Again, Intern 2's joy to be back at the company generally shocked Indie. He had a much higher position than that of a paid intern at the acid factory, and he didn't get as many flow-chart making responsibilities at Mymusic. But Intern 2 was happier than Indie had ever seen him, working at his desk along Scene.

Indie already felt nauseous at the though of Intern 2 enjoying himself, but this suspicion was something else entirely. Indie had to find what was making Intern 2 so happy, and destroy it.

"So, Intern 2," Indie said causally, leaning on the edge of the front desk.

"Flow-chart," Intern 2 corrected, eyes fixed on his computer screen.

Scene glanced up at Indie with her large, raccoon eyes. "You really need to get with the flow Indiiiee! Everyone knows that he goes by Flow-chart now!" She grinned at him widely. "Get it? Flooooowwww?!"

Indie sighed, rolling his eyes. "Scene, pushing aside my enormous contempt for Intern 2, calling him that ridiculous nickname is far too mainstream, if everyone in the office is doing it."

"Thanks, Indie," Intern 2 muttered, closing his laptop. He seemed slightly aggravated at Indie's presence, which joyed him greatly. It meant that he was one step closer to causing Intern 2 pain and misery.

But to Indie's surprise, Intern 2's face brightened as he turned to Scene. "You ready to go?"

Scene made a rather obnoxious squealing noise, flapping her arms around erratically. "As ready as I've ever beeeeeen!"

"Where are you going?" Indie inquired sharply.

"Lunch," answered Intern 2 cheerfully. "There's a place across the street that Scene wanted to show me."

"And they don't serve anything with bologna!" Scene exclaimed. "Intern 2's reeeeaaallly branching out!"

"I didn't authorise this," Indie said harshly, feeling suddenly defensive for some reason. What reason did Scene have for eating lunch with Intern 2?

"But Indiiiieeee!" Scene whined. "It's only across the street, and you let other people take off for lunch!" She pouted at him, and something unknown in Indie changed at the look on her face.

"Well..." Indie said, trailing off hesitantly.

"C'mon, Indie," Intern 2 said. "Even Scarf-Man is allowed to go out for lunch!"

"Shut up, Intern 2!" shouted Indie, and then turned back to Scene. "Scene, I will allow you to go to lunch."

"Yaaaaaayyyyyy!" Scene squealed. "Thank you Indiiiieee!" She jumped excitedly out of her seat, prancing to the door. Intern 2 made to follow her, rising out of his chair, but Indie roughly shoved him back down again.

"Wha-" Intern 2 exclaimed.

"Intern 2-" Indie said patiently.

"Flow-chart," Intern 2 muttered.

"Intern 2," Indie repeated irritably. "I said that Scene could go to lunch, not you."

"B-b-b-b-b-but I want to go out with Intern 2!" Scene blubbered, running back to her desk.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening under any circumstance," said Indie. "Now, if you are that desperate for companionship during your half hour lunch break, I suppose I could accompany you-"

"No," Intern 2 said suddenly, his voice unusually hard. Indie turned to him, rather startled by the abrupt statement.

"Indie, I am a paid member of this company, and I have equal rights to everyone else who works here. That means, like everyone else, I am allowed to go out to lunch," Intern 2 said coldly, not breaking eye contact with him.

Indie actually gulped at this, and turned away.

Only to see Scene dejectedly unpacking her bag and sinking back into her chair, lip jutting out. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine," Indie sighed. "Intern 2, you may leave as well."

Before Indie could say 'culcan', Scene had shot out of her chair, running full speed at Indie. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Indiiieeee!" she squeaked. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she squealed happily. Indie had no honest clue to respond to this, and stood there awkwardly, trying to ignore how Scene holding him made him feel.

"Thank you Indie," Intern 2 said politely, rising out of his chair. Scene broke away from Indie and joined him. The two of them walked out the front door, Intern 2 once more looking unusually happy. Indie clenched his fists, seething.

He had to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
